


Completely Unexpected

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hermione fantasizes about sex with all of the women, Masturbation, Relationships tagged are fantasies, Sexual Fantasy, Viewing pornography, Written for Pornish Pixies in 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a summer day at her parent's house, Hermione finds herself researching something completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Internet is for Porn' challenge. Welcome back, **pornish_pixies**!
> 
> _Originally Posted: June 3, 2007_

Learning how to use the computer hadn't taken very long at all. Hermione had expected it to be much more complicated, but she'd simply read the manual and followed the directions perfectly. Her parents had bought it awhile ago, but not until after she wasn't staying home often during her holidays. Since she had been in the wizarding world for a majority of her time in recent years, she'd not had any time to spend working on the machine and figuring it out. Regardless of the fact that she was a Muggleborn, she tended to use her free time to study and learn everything about the wizarding world that she could instead of keeping up with the latest technology in the Muggle world.  
  
Once she had figured out how to use the computer, she'd discovered the internet. At first, it had seemed to be an amazing wealth of information on any subject she could think of, but she'd soon noticed that one subject in particular seemed to be a large focus: pornography. After spending several hours clicking the mouse, which was a really ridiculous name, and following link after link to pages of naked people, she'd decided she'd go so far as suggesting that the internet _was_ for porn. How else would one explain so many places with every type of woman imaginable showing off her bits? It was disgusting, yet she couldn't stop herself from clicking. Curiosity could certainly be a curse sometimes.  
  
Finally, she had realized this was a topic that she shouldn't be exploring at all, especially not on her parents' computer in their home office. The very idea of them finding out what she'd been looking at was horrifying, in fact. She had figured out how to erase the link history, so they'd not find out, and she left the bloody machine alone for three days. Three days in which she'd taken walks, gone to the cinema, and read texts for the upcoming school year. Three days in which her dreams had been incredibly graphic, full of images that she'd never have imagined herself capable of thinking up because, really, creativity wasn't a trait of hers unless it came to logical pursuits.  
  
It was on the fourth day that she came to a startling conclusion that left her feeling confused, uncertain, and somewhat disbelieving. It occurred to her while she was making breakfast and resulted in burned toast, but it wasn't until she sat down and made a list that she realized that it was possibly true. It couldn't be, though, could it? She'd certainly have had some idea before now if it was, wouldn't she? This wasn't something that just happened! She didn't go to sleep one day thinking she was one way only to wake up the next morning being totally different. Still, the list was too obvious to ignore or excuse. Every naughty dream she'd had recently had involved another woman.   
  
Her fantasies before that summer had always been very vague, with kissing that never led to her companion so much as touching her breasts. The thought of Ron touching her breasts, after all, wasn't entirely pleasant as she could just imagine him squeezing them as one might milk a cow, which wasn't erotic in the least. However, her recent dreams, after seeing those things on the computer, had been terribly vivid and arousing. She'd woken with her hand in her knickers more than once, which had never happened before.   
  
It wasn't that she felt ashamed for thinking about women. Not in the least, actually. She'd read books on sexuality and knew about the Kinsey scale. She accepted that people had different interests when it came to such things, but she'd just never realized that she might belong somewhere other than 'Ron's future girlfriend' on that particular scale. It could just be a fluke, of course, or something she ate. The only way to know for certain would require more research. Forming a hypothesis, researching the matter, and experimenting was the logical approach. If she performed step two, there might not be a need for step three.  
  
The best source of research was the bloody machine that had started this self-realization in the first place. She had six hours until her parents would be home, so there was more than enough time to test the theory and disprove it or possibly come to the conclusion that she'd slid to the opposite end of that scale without even realizing it. If that was the case, well, she'd figure out what to do once she knew more. There was little point in wasting time analyzing the issue if it wasn't, in fact, necessary.  
  
She poured herself a glass of water before she went into the office and shut the door. She looked at it a moment before she also locked it, just in case. One was better safe than sorry was a lesson she'd learned over the years. When she sat down in the comfy office chair and turned on the machine, she listened to it whir to life and gulped. It was ridiculous to be nervous, but she still hadn't quite come to grips with the fact that this was even a possibility.   
  
After years of fancying boys --- well, not very many as she'd not given them much thought until recently --- it was just a little scary to think that she might be different in yet another way that would make her stand out from everyone else and possibly be another source of ridicule. It wasn't that she really cared what other people thought, as she'd realized years ago that the key to happiness was just being satisfied with herself and to hell with anyone else, but the whispers and rudeness weren't something she looked upon favorably and she couldn't even _imagine_ having to explain this to Harry and Ron if she was, in fact, a lesbian.  
  
Lesbian. She leaned back in the chair and sighed when she actually thought the word that had been rolling around in her head since her first random thought just an hour ago. God, it had only been an hour! It felt like days, somehow, and she cursed under breath when she realized her hands were shaking. _Stop it, you silly girl. You've faced Death Eaters, so you can certainly face the internet._   
  
She straightened her shoulders, feeling almost as if she were going into battle instead of searching for pornography, and reached for the mouse. When she clicked on the button that brought up the search page, she typed in 'lesbians' to see what images came up. It took a moment and then photos began to appear. Not surprisingly, all but two were pornographic in nature. It was ridiculously easy to access this sort of material, which was somewhat worrying. However, she had more important things to focus on at the moment so her concern for Muggle children would just have to wait.  
  
The first image showed two women kissing. It was actually somewhat innocent considering several of the other images. Hermione moved the mouse until the arrow was over the image and then clicked. It enlarged, giving more detail that she'd not noticed. The brunette woman in the photo was leaning back and the blonde woman who was kissing her had her hand beneath her skirt. Judging from the expression on the brunette's face, she was enjoying whatever the blonde was doing.  
  
It could have been her and Luna Lovegood. She closed her eyes and could practically feel soft kisses on her face and fingers on her thigh. She shifted in the chair and sighed as Luna's hand moved higher until her fingers were pressed against Hermione's knickers. There were murmurs about doxies and sneazleworts in between the kisses, but she didn't pay attention to anything but the fingers rubbing up and down the crotch of her knickers.   
  
Luna kissed her, slow and teasing as she moved the fabric to the side and began to touch without a barrier. Hermione moaned softly when Luna's fingers slid inside her, arching against her hand. Luna deepened the kiss as she added a second finger, which was slightly uncomfortable until Hermione adjusted. When she opened her eyes, Luna was gone and her knickers were damp.  
  
She took a drink of water before she clicked the next photograph. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a woman with dark hair bent over a desk as another woman spanked her. She shifted in the chair as she stared at the handprint on the pale arse cheeks. Before she realized it, she was closing her eyes and leaning over Professor McGonagall's desk. Her skirt was neatly folded up around her waist and Professor McGonagall was scolding her for not paying attention in class, for being a naughty young woman. She felt soft hands on her arse as her knickers were pulled down, baring her to her favorite professor.   
  
The sting of the slap was unexpected and made her gasp in surprise. It was followed by another and another until her cheeks were throbbing from the spanking. When Professor McGonagall moved her long fingers between her legs and tsked at her for being so wet, Hermione moaned and rolled her hips. Professor McGonagall called her a dirty girl for enjoying it and spanked her again, wet fingers stinging against her flesh. When she opened her eyes, Professor McGonagall was gone and her nipples were hard.  
  
That had certainly been unexpected, but her arse ached slightly as if in sympathy for the spanking. She clicked the mouse and watched the next image appear. It was another blonde woman leaning over a redhead with obviously fake breasts. The fakeness bothered her, so she clicked for the next image because she certainly didn't want to spend time studying the fake breasts. The next photograph made her breath catch, however, and she clenched her legs together unconsciously. A pretty blonde was licking a woman's breasts while rubbing her leg against the woman.  
  
When she closed her eyes, the woman was Fleur, and Hermione was lying naked beneath her. Fleur's tongue curled around her nipple, teasing her with light licks before she sucked the bud into her mouth. Hermione was wet and rubbing herself against Fleur's firm thigh, rocking back and forth as Fleur continued sucking her breasts.   
  
French words she didn't understand spilled from Fleur's lips in between licks and sucks, and Hermione somehow knew they were dirty words, which aroused her even more. She reached for Fleur's breasts, hesitantly squeezing them until Fleur slapped her hands away and bit her lightly. When she opened her eyes, her shirt and bra were pushed up and she was squeezing her own breasts.  
  
Without even the slightest hesitation, she reached for the mouse and clicked the next image. It took longer to load but finally she was looking at a woman with her legs spread wide as a woman with red hair flicked her tongue against another woman's vagina. She groaned when she saw the image and unconsciously moved her hand down her belly as she closed her eyes. Ginny was on her knees between Hermione's legs, smirking as she moved her fingers in and out of Hermione. The smirk was so annoying, made her want to wipe it off Ginny's face, but she couldn't do much more than moan when Ginny's fingers were twisting and thrusting inside her.  
  
Ginny's tongue was wet against her belly button, and her lips were chapped as they kissed a path down to where her hand was still moving. The first touch of Ginny's tongue against her caused Hermione to make a noise she'd never made before. Ginny laughed before she removed her fingers and began to lick. It started off slow, just lazy swipes of her tongue before she spread Hermione open and thrust her tongue into her. She reached down and gripped Ginny's hair, tangling her fingers into it as she moved against Ginny's face and tongue. When she opened her eyes, her hand was in her knickers and her fingers were wet.  
  
She was more aroused than she could ever remember being in the past, but she didn't think she'd done enough research yet to reach a conclusion. That's what she told herself when she reached out with the hand not in her knickers, as it was wet now and it was just prudent to leave it where it was, and clicked the next image. It showed a woman bound to a bed with another woman scratching her and biting her chest. It was definitely much rougher than the other photos, and she stared at it as she lazily moved her fingers up and down.  
  
It was Narcissa Malfoy, she of the snooty looks and rude behavior, that was tied up and at her mercy when she closed her eyes. Not so frigid and cold when she was naked and spread open for a Muggleborn to use as a playtoy. Hermione licked her breasts, doing the things that made her feel good, and eased her fingers inside the wet warmth that felt tighter than she'd expected. Narcissa was flushed and writhing beneath her, but Hermione didn't intend to stop until she begged. She bit her, scraping her teeth against the pale column of her neck as she thrust her fingers in harder, listening to the whimpers to guide her. When Narcissa said please while arching off the bed and pulling at her bindings, Hermione smiled triumphantly before lowering her head and flicking her tongue out. When she opened her eyes, she was breathing hard and slowly rolling her hips up against her hand.  
  
When she clicked the next image in her search, she bit her lip and pushed two fingers deep inside her. It showed an Asian woman using a toy on a naked woman wearing a school uniform. It was obviously play, as both looked to be in their late twenties, but it still excited her. When she closed her eyes, she saw Cho using a toy on herself while Hermione watched. Cho's hair was falling around her face as she moaned and rode the buzzing toy. A vibrator, she identified from advertisements on the computer. Cho looked beautiful as she came, shuddering in a way that made her breasts bounce.   
  
Cho removed the toy from herself and murmured a cleaning charm before she pounced on Hermione. They kissed roughly, all tongues and teeth as their breasts pressed together. The toy was hard and unyielding when Cho shoved it deep inside her, and it began to buzz and move in such a way that Hermione was soon gasping and whining, wanting more as Cho moved it in and out while sucking her nipples. When she opened her eyes, she growled in frustration and quickly reached for the mouse, needing the next image.  
  
The photo she'd clicked made her grimace as it wasn't at all sexy to her, so she quickly moved on to the next before she lost the tingling feeling that had her skin warm and her body tense. It showed a slender woman with a boyish figure shagging a very enthusiastic woman with a bright purple toy. She focused on the woman with the toy before she closed her eyes. Tonks was lying on top of her, her hair a vivid pink as she sucked on Hermione's neck and rubbed against her. Tonks straightened up and showed off a toy that matched her hair color. It was strapped to her with some kind of harness, and it bobbed in front of her as she crawled up Hermione until the toy was pressed against her lips. When Tonks told her to suck it, Hermione obeyed, opening her mouth and licking it tentatively before she began to suck.  
  
She was called a good girl in a breathy voice as Tonks moved the toy in and out of her mouth slowly. Finally, she pulled it out with a pop and grinned before kissing her deeply. At hearing the words 'time to fuck' from Tonks, Hermione whined and spread her legs wider, which just made Tonks laugh as she got situated. The toy was firm but yielding as it slowly pushed inside her. In and out, in and out until Tonks was soon shagging her so hard that Hermione's breasts were flopping around and she was begging for more. When she opened her eyes, she cried out in annoyance before clicking the button.  
  
Her fingers were wet and she'd slid down in the chair, moving her legs over the sides so she could reach more easily. The image she was staring at made her close her eyes instantly, desperate to release the tension that had been building more and more with each photo. Three women had been lying on a bed. Lavender's head was between her legs and she was licking earnestly, using her fingers and tongue and occasionally a toy. Parvati smelled like jasmine and tasted sweet as Hermione licked her, riding her face as she reached down to play with Hermione's breasts. Lavender kept saying the most filthy things, wicked words whispered against her wet skin, and Hermione just licked harder and arched off the bed, needing more, wanting more.  
  
They gave it to her. Parvati came with a whimper and got off her face, leaning down to lick her lips before she kissed Hermione thoroughly. Lavender had a toy that was long and flesh colored, easing it inside herself before she positioned it against Hermione. When she pushed inside, it felt like she was shagging her even as she was pushed against the toy, too. Parvati sucked Hermione's breasts while Lavender shagged her, her breasts bouncing until Hermione had to touch. Everything became too much, too overwhelming, and she whined as her body tensed before she began to shudder and gasp. When she opened her eyes, she was sweaty and still shaking from her orgasm.  
  
After she finally calmed down and caught her breath, she removed her fingers and wiped them on her knickers, which would have to be washed anyway as they were soaking wet. Her clothes were sticking to her sweaty body, and her hair was a mess. There were other images to click, but she couldn't handle anymore right then. They could wait for another day. For now, she had completed her initial research and reached the conclusion that she was, indeed, attracted to women. She leaned back in the chair and slowly smiled as she looked at the various images that were covering the computer screen.  
  
With that conclusion reached, there was only one logical thing to do now - it was time to begin experimenting.  
  
End


End file.
